batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice is a superhero film that features both Superman and Batman. Plot Eighteen months after a destructive battle with General Zod in Metropolis, Superman has become a controversial figure. Billionaire Bruce Wayne, who has operated in Gotham City as the vigilante Batman for nearly two decades, sees Superman as a potential threat to humanity. After learning of Batman's form of punishment, Clark Kent, Superman's alter-ego, seeks to expose Batman via Daily Planet articles. Wayne learns that Russian weapon trafficker Anatoli Knyazev has been contacting LexCorp mogul Lex Luthor. Meanwhile, Luthor tries to persuade Senator June Finch to allow him to import kryptonite retrieved from the Indian Ocean following Zod's terraforming attempt, claiming he wants to maintain it as a "deterrent" against Kryptonians, but she denies the request. He also makes side dealings with Finch's subordinate and demands access to Zod's body and the Kryptonian scout ship. Wayne attends Luthor's party at LexCorp, where he meets an antiquities dealer named Diana Prince, and retrieves encrypted data from the company's mainframe. While decrypting the drive at the Batcave, Wayne has a dream of a post-apocalyptic world, where he leads a group of rebels against a fascist Superman. He is snapped out of the dream by an unidentified being who warns him of Lois Lane's crucial role in the future, and urges him to find "the others" before vanishing. Wayne later discovers that Luthor is not only experimenting with kryptonite, but also investigating metahumans. One of them is Prince herself, who is an immortal warrior. Wayne admits to Alfred Pennyworth that he plans to steal the kryptonite to weaponize it, should it become necessary to fight Superman. At a congressional hearing, as Finch questions Superman on the validity of his actions, a bomb planted by Luthor explodes, killing everyone present but Superman. Believing he should have detected the bomb, and frustrated by his failure to save the people, Superman goes into self-imposed exile. Batman breaks into LexCorp and steals the kryptonite, planning to use it to battle Superman by building a powered exoskeleton, and creating a kryptonite grenade launcher and a kryptonite-tipped spear. Meanwhile, Luthor enters the Kryptonian ship and learns details of its alien technology. Luthor kidnaps Martha Kent, Clark's adoptive mother. He reveals that he has manipulated Superman and Batman by fueling their distrust for each other. He demands Superman kill Batman in exchange for Martha's life. Superman tries to reason with Batman, but Batman instead fights Superman and eventually subdues him. Before Batman can kill him with the spear, Superman urges Batman to "save Martha", whose name is also shared with Wayne's late mother. Lane arrives and explains the situation, convincing Batman that Superman is not a threat. Unwilling to let someone else's mother die, Batman leaves to rescue Martha, while Superman confronts Luthor on the scout ship. Luthor executes his backup plan, unleashing a genetically-engineered monster with DNA from both Zod's body and his own. However, Prince arrives unexpectedly. Revealing her metahuman nature, she joins forces with Batman and Superman to fight the creature. They are soon outmatched by its power, as it can absorb and redirect energy. Realizing that it is vulnerable to kryptonite, Superman retrieves the kryptonite spear. With Batman and Prince's help containing it, Superman impales the monster, killing it. In its last moments however, the creature fatally stabs a weakened Superman with one of its bone protrusions. Luthor is arrested, and Batman confronts him in prison, warning Luthor that he will always be watching him. Luthor gloats that Superman's death has made the world vulnerable to powerful alien threats, and that something bigger is coming to Earth. A memorial is held for Superman in Metropolis. Clark is also declared dead, and Wayne, Lane, Martha, and Prince attend a private funeral for him in Smallville. Martha gives an envelope to Lane which contains an engagement ring from Clark. After the funeral, Wayne reveals to Prince that he plans to form a team of metahumans, starting with those from Luthor's files, to help protect the world in Superman's absence. After they leave, the dirt atop Clark's coffin begins to levitate. Cast *Ben Affleck as Bruce Wayne/Batman *Henry Cavill as Clark Kent/Superman *Gal Gadot as Diana Prince/Wonder Woman *Amy Adams as Lois Lane *Laurence Fishburne as Perry White *Diane Lane as Martha Kent *Jesse Eisenberg as Lex Luthor *Jeremy Irons as Alfred Pennyworth *Tao Okamoto as Mercy Graves *Holly Hunter as June Finch *Callan Mulvey as Anatoli Knyazev *Scoot McNairy as Wallace Keefe *Ezra Miller as Barry Allen/The Flash *Jason Momoa as Arthur Curry/Aquaman *Ray Fisher as Victor Stone/Cyborg *Jeffrey Dean Morgan as Thomas Wayne *Lauren Cohan as Martha Wayne *Robin Atkin Downes as the voice of Doomsday *Harry Lennix as Secretary Calvin Swanwick *Christina Wren as Major Carrie Farris *Carla Gugino as Ship's voice *Kevin Costner as Jonathan Kent *Chris Pine as Steve Trevor (archive footage) *Jena Malone as Jenet Klyburn (Ultimate Edition) Production Four days before Man of Steel's release, it was announced that Zack Snyder, David S. Goyer and Christopher Nolan would return to their respective roles—director, screenwriter, and executive producer (albeit in a lesser role than in the previous film), for a Man of Steel sequel. Goyer had previously signed a three-film deal with Warner Bros. Pictures for Man of Steel, its sequel, and a Justice League film featuring Superman.‘Man Of Steel’ Sequel Underway With Zack Snyder And David S. Goyer The movie was officially announced at the San Diego Comic-Con on July 20, 2013. The film is set for a 2016 release and will feature Superman and Batman meeting for the first time in a cinematic format, with most of the first film's main cast set to return, while a new actor will be chosen to play Batman.Comic-Con 2013: ‘Superman & Batman’ movie will follow ‘Man of Steel’Superman & Batman Film Set for Comic-Con Reveal Two tentative titles for the new film, Batman vs. Superman or Superman vs. Batman, were suggested by Goyer during the Superman 75th Anniversary Panel at Comic-Con.Next Superman Movie Likely Called ‘Batman vs. Superman’ Filming will start sometime in 2014 in Toronto, Ontario instead of Vancouver.MAN OF STEEL 2 PRODUCTION DEPARTS VANCOUVER FOR TORONTO On August 23, 2013, Hollywood Reporter announced that Warner Bros. Pictures cast Ben Affleck as Batman.Ben Affleck Is Batman for 'Man of Steel' Sequel On December 4, 2013 it was announced that Gal Gadot had joined the cast as Wonder Woman. On May 21, 2014 it was announced that the film would be called Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice. Trivia *Ben Affleck (Bruce Wayne/Batman) and Diane Lane (Martha Kent) both appeared in Hollywoodland, where Affleck portrayed George Reeves, the actor best known for playing Superman on television. *Josh Brolin, Ryan Gosling, Matthew Goode, Richard Armitage, Max Martini, Armie Hammer, Jensen Ackles and Joe Manganiello were considered to play Batman before Ben Affleck was cast. *Ben Affleck began working out two hours a day on a daily basis, the very next day after he was cast as Batman, to get ready for the role. *This is the second superhero film that Ben Affleck has played a starring role. The first was as Matt Murdock/Daredevil in the film Daredevil. Similar to Batman, Daredevil was also a martial artist and was driven to crime-fighting due to the death of a family member. Videos What to Expect from Upcoming DC Movies - Comic Con 2014 Batman v Superman Imax Special Event Teaser (Official) Batman v Superman Dawn of Justice - Comic-Con Trailer HD Batman v Superman - Exclusive Sneak HD Batman v Superman Dawn of Justice - Official Trailer 2 HD Batman v Superman Dawn of Justice - Official Final Trailer HD Gallery BvS Transparent Logo.png Batman v Superman - Dawn of Justice (official logo).jpg Bvs_poster-ad1-Batman.jpg|Promotional teaser poster ad: Batman. Bvs_Batman-headshotjpg.jpg|Textless promotional poster. BvS_poster-ad2-Superman.jpg|Promotional teaser ad poster : Superman. BvS_Character_Poster_Batman.jpg|Character poster #1 featuring Armored Batman. BvS_Character_Poster_Superman.jpg|Character poster #2 featuring Superman. BvS_Character_Poster_WonderWoman.jpg|Character poster #3 featuring Wonder Woman. BvS_Character_Poster_Lois_Lane.jpg|Character Poster #4 featuring Lois Lane. BvS_Character_Poster_Alfred_Pennyworth.jpg|Character Poster #5 featuring Alfred Pennyworth. BvS_Character_Poster_Lex_Luthor.jpg|Character Poster #6 featuring Lex Luthor. Batman_v_Superman_Dawn_of_Justice_(poster).jpg|Official Movie Poster. Bvs_Lex_Luthor.jpg Batman_Ben_Alfleck-promo.jpg|Promotional art. Batman_v_Superman_-_The_Batman.jpg|Ben Affleck as Batman. Batman_batsuit-BvS.jpeg|Batman's batsuit displayed. BA Batman and Batmobile.jpg|Batman and the Batmobile. Batman_stance-BVS.jpeg|Batman alongside the Batmobile. Batmobile-BvS.jpg|Batmobile Batman-vs-Superman Trinity banner.jpg|Batman vs. Superman: Trinty banner. Batsuit_teaser-BvS.jpg|Batman's batsuit. Snapshot_-_53.jpg|Bruce Wayne. Batman-V-Superman-Trailer-Rifle-Rooftop-Cape.jpg|Batman perched over a skyscraper tower. Snapshot_-_61.jpg|Batman Batman-V-Superman-Trailer-Armor-Graffiti-Riddler.jpg|Batman emerges from rubble. Batman-V-Superman-Trailer-Armor-Hovering.jpg|Superman hovering over Batman. Snapshot_-_64.jpg|Bat-glare. Batman-V-Superman-Trailer-Rain-Landing-Fight.jpg|Batman vs.Superman. Batman-V-Superman-Trailer-Batwing-Batplane.jpg|Batwing/batplane. Batman-V-Superman-Trailer-Batmobile-Explosion.jpg|Batmobile explosion. Batman-V-Superman-Trailer-Cowl-Batsuit-Full.jpg Batman_v_superman_trinity.png|Batman, Wonder Woman & Superman : DC's Trinity Old wounds-Bruce alfred.jpg ArmoredBat-batsignal_beacon.jpg Superman Fury.jpeg Bruce_batsuit.jpg Undercover Bat.jpg Super-wayne-manor.jpg BatfleckStyleGuide.png ManserPowerArmor.png BvS superman-flight.png BvS Supermanpromoart.png BvS Batmanpromoart1.png BvS armoredBatpromoart.png BatmanvSupermanpromoad3.png Batman v superman promo ad2.jpg Bats-vs-Supspromoad1.png Dawn of Justice 01.jpg Dawn of Justice 02.jpg Dawn of Justice 03.jpg Dawn of Justice 04.jpg Dawn of Justice 05.jpg Batman v Superman 73.png Batman v Superman 72.png Batman v Superman 71.png Batman v Superman 70.png Batman v Superman 69.png Batman v Superman 68.png Batman v Superman 67.png Batman v Superman 66.png Batman v Superman 65.png Batman v Superman 64.png Batman v Superman 63.png Batman v Superman 62.png Batman v Superman 61.png Batman v Superman 60.png Batman v Superman 59.png Batman v Superman 58.png Batman v Superman 57.png Batman v Superman 56.png Batman v Superman 55.png Batman v Superman 54.png Batman v Superman 53.png Batman v Superman 52.png Batman v Superman 51.png Batman v Superman 50.png Batman v Superman 49.png Batman v Superman 48.png Batman v Superman 47.png Batman v Superman 46.png Batman v Superman 45.png Batman v Superman 44.png Batman v Superman 43.png Batman v Superman 42.png Batman v Superman 41.png Batman v Superman 40.png Batman v Superman 39.png Batman v Superman 38.png Batman v Superman 37.png Batman v Superman 36.png Batman v Superman 35.png Batman v Superman 34.png Batman v Superman 33.png Batman v Superman 32.png Batman v Superman 31.png Batman v Superman 30.png Batman v Superman 29.png Batman v Superman 28.png Batman v Superman 27.png Batman v Superman 26.png Batman v Superman 25.png Batman v Superman 24.png Batman v Superman 23.png Batman v Superman 22.png Batman v Superman 21.png Batman v Superman 19.png Batman v Superman 18.png Batman v Superman 17.png Batman v Superman 16.png Batman v Superman 15.png Batman v Superman 14.png Batman v Superman 13.png Batman v Superman 12.png Batman v Superman 11.png Batman v Superman 10.png Batman v Superman 09.png Batman v Superman 08.png Batman v Superman 07.png Batman v Superman 06.png Batman v Superman 05.png Batman v Superman 04.png Batman v Superman 03.png Batman v Superman 02.png Batman v Superman 01.png Batman v Superman 20.png BatmanvSupermanComicConPoster.jpg LexCorp_lexLuthor.jpg DailyPlanet Lane-Kent perrywhite.jpg DianaPrince.jpg BvS_DOJ_soundtrack.png Flight_of_The_Bat.jpg EMPIRE_SEPT15Cover.jpg Batman-vs-superman-image-ben-affleck-henry-cavill-empire-cover.jpg The_World's_Finest_BvS.jpg|The World's Finest: Batman & Superman. EMPIRE Secret Identity edition.jpg Wayne Kent-cover.jpg TotalFilm_Batmanv_Superman_DOJ-Trinity_cover.jpg DcTrinity_Total_Film_cover.jpg The_Last_Son_Of_Krypton_The_Dark_Knight-BVS.jpg BTS BvS-sequence.jpg BTS BatAffleck Snyder.jpg Supermanatwaynemanor.jpg Batmobile_dawn_of_justice.jpg BvS Batman-batmobile-Arkham Knight skin.png Batman v Superman Total Film Cover Textless.jpg vlcsnap-2016-01-16-23h59m40s733.png vlcsnap-2016-01-17-00h03m12s629.png vlcsnap-2016-01-17-00h03m26s187.png vlcsnap-2016-01-17-00h03m06s002.png vlcsnap-2016-01-17-00h02m53s484.png vlcsnap-2016-01-17-00h04m25s044.png vlcsnap-2016-01-17-00h04m37s295.png References External links *Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice on IMDB Category:Films Category:DC Films Category:DC Extended Universe Films